Lost Souls Forever
by ForPetesSake
Summary: l“I’m taking you home Gin…” he says quietly, “we’re going home…”. She gazes at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall, cracked lips open slightly: “Harry …”. R
1. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be out spending all my money!**

**Title: Lost Souls Forever**

**Summary: "I'm taking you home Gin..." he says quietly, "we're going home..." She gazes at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall. "Harry ..."**

* * *

He walks slowly down the long, white, hall closed doors on each side of him, numbered like prison cells, each of his footsteps echoing loudly, disturbing the silence of the air. A piece of paper is clutched tightly in his clammy hand, but he is oblivious to anything, except his search, along the doors for a number. His number. The number written down by a gruff looking old wizard not 5 minutes ago. The number that will change his life. His breathing is harsh and shallow, he tries to breathe deeply and calm himself down, but it's no use. 

Stopping suddenly, he looks at a door, all he can see, ahead or behind, are the same doors, and the endless corridor. What is so different about this door? It has his number on it. The number that he constantly thinks about, the number that represents so much pain, the reason why his heart aches every day. He stands at the door, hesitantly, one hand resting on the doorknob, trying to pick up the courage to finally enter, the courage he uses every day, by just getting out of bed, if indeed he went to bed in the first place. With a deep breath he turns the knob and pushes, the creak echoes menacingly down the silent corridor.

The room is bare, impersonal, four white, clean, surgically scrubbed walls, there is no window, no link to the outside world. The air is still. Warm, but still. The room is an empty canvas except for a long bed, white sheets, white frame, but then, a sign of colour. Of dull red hair lying on a dull white pillow, lifeless, nothing compared to what it used to be, he remembered it well, like autumn leaves falling from trees, red, gold, shining magnificently in the fading light of summer. But now, it was as if those same leaves were rotting on the ground where they used to gaze so haughtily from their lofty heights. Winter had come.

Yet despite her presence, the room is still empty. Empty of emotion. Empty of life. He walks slowly, hesitantly towards the bed; trying desperately to keep a loud sob in his constricted throat. As he gets closer, he can see the occupant of this particular room clearly. A young woman. She is lying on her back, staring at the wall. But she is not seeing the wall; she does not see this blank room at all.

Her long hair, once a fiery, bouncy red, is now lifeless, long, lank, and dull. Her skin is waxy and pale, stretched too tightly over sharpened cheekbones; lips, once so full; red and smiling are cracked, a tinge of blue surrounds them. Her body is small; delicate and frail, unmoving.

The sob is released from his throat, he cannot help it, to see one so alive have been brought so low. She turns her head slowly at the sound, as if the weight on her shoulders is too much for her to move. Her eyes, once shining and dancing, wherever she looked were dead. Dead brown eyes. There is no spark, to suggest who she was before she came to this place. She looks into his eyes, a brief flicker of life, of hope, then nothing, he could have sworn it was an illusion, but he would hope not. Because hope would be the only thing that kept them going.

He sinks into a chair next to the bed, his weak legs threatening to give up, his heart pounding so loudly he thinks he can hear the thuds echoing throughout the room. He reaches slowly towards the bed for her bony hand, which is lying delicately over the white coverlet, He holds her hand for a few seconds, rejoicing in the touch, before bringing it up to his face and kissing it softly:

"I'm taking you home Gin..." he says quietly, "we're going home..."

She gazes at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall, cracked lips open slightly:

"Harry ..."

* * *

**I know it's a bit short! You'll find out more in the next chapter, but I'm not giving away everything at once!**

**Please give me any criticisms in a review. Love it/hate it, whatever!**


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be out spending my money!**

**Title: Lost Souls Forever**

**Summary: "I'm taking you home Gin..." he said quietly, "we're going home..." She gazed at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall. "Harry ..."**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Leaving London**

"Mr Potter?"

The door had opened; a Healer was stood framed in a silhouette, in front of the white light pouring into the room, a frown on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a sharp grey bun at the top of her neck; pulling her eyes and cheeks back in a very sinister fashion; she wore blue, plastic gloves over claw-like hands and carried a small tray. She entered the room quickly, letting the door bang loudly behind her. Harry jumped; Ginny didn't even flinch.

The Healer briskly walked over to the table next to the bed and put down what she was carrying.

"Tut Tut" Mr Potter, "you really shouldn't touch her" she said picking up their hands and prising them apart, she put Ginny's hand back under the cover and moved in between them quickly, "she's violent, unpredictable, we try to avoid all touching as it could lead to an attack, although we have had subduing charms on her for quite a while now so I'm prepared to overlook that". She smiled widely, and Harry was strongly reminded of an ex DADA teacher.

"Subduing charms?" Harry said quietly, gazing at Ginny's blank expression. She moved her lips slightly.

"Yes, of course, she is a danger to herself and others" the Healer said briskly, listening to Ginny's pulse, "it's the best thing to do in this –ahem- situation".

"I'm taking her home" Harry said quietly.

"What?" said the Healer, scathingly "don't be absurd, Mr Potter, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this", she added, her voice softer, she took his hand and held it gently, talking barely above a whisper as if she were trying to block Ginny out of the conversation. She continued: "but she's stark raving mad!" she said suddenly, with a hint of crazy laughter in her voice, Harry looked up at her coldly, determinedly removing his hand from her grasp and looking away; she 'humph-ed', then continued, in the softer voice; "We were afraid you wouldn't understand; she's gone Mr Potter. The girl you knew is gone. She's as good as dead. Do you have any idea what she saw that-?"the Nurse stopped suddenly, once more, blushing and looking at Harry.

"Yes, I do know what she saw that day" he said grimly, meeting the Healers eyes, "and if I can survive it, so can she, she's a fighter", he said loudly, with that he reached for Ginny's hand again.

"Ridiculous" the Healer said quietly, raising an eyebrow at his action, "you will not take her, she is fine in St Mungo's. I'm afraid that you will not be able to care for her as we can, you simply do not have the expertise." she said this with a slight pleading note in her voice, gazing anxiously from Harry to Ginny.

"She'll be better away from here, with me" Harry said vaguely, cupping her cheek in his hand, barely listening to the increasingly agitated Healer, "I'm taking her now" he continued, trying to stand up.

"No!" the Healer said, looking a little flustered. Pushing his shoulder down hard she succeeded it making him stay seated "I'm calling the Head Healer, he'll explain it all to you. Don't move!"

She left the room quickly, and Harry heard her bustling up the corridor, muttering frantically to herself. He shook his head sadly, before reaching under his jumper; he removed a length of shiny silver material from under his shirt looking at it fondly for a moment before laying it on the bed; he pulled the coverlet off Ginny carefully, revealing a tatty white nightdress, which stopped suddenly just above her knees, frayed edges seemed to reflect the state of her mind.

She continued looking at the wall, barely noticing Harry was in the room. He picked her up slowly, sliding one hand under her lower back; the other under her thighs, with his wand in one hand digging into Ginny's back he summoned the cloak from her bed. It flew into his hand and with some difficulty, he wrapped it over both of them, thanking God that Ginny was so small. He attempted to slide his wand into his pocket, but soon gave up as he heard voices down the corridor. He manoeuvred them both out of the room, and began walking slowly down the hall, trying not to bang Ginny into either wall. Under the cloak he felt Ginny's head come to rest on his shoulder, and her hand grasped the familiarness of his 'Weasley jumper', which he had decided to wear today, after many weeks of ignoring its existence down the back of the sofa.

Hearing a commotion further up the corridor, he pressed his back against the wall, holding his breath as the Healer ran past tugging at the arm of a rather harassed looking wizard; Harry assumed was her boss. When they had passed he carried on down the corridor, through a small, empty waiting room; the people in this wing of St Mungo's rarely received visitors.

He went down another small corridor, and came to the large General Waiting area of the hospital. Ginny whimpered slightly, pressing her face into his jumper, Harry gritted his teeth, breathing more heavily now and managed to weave himself round the witches and wizards in the waiting room. As soon as the cold air hit them on the dingy London Street, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly walking over to an alley, which separated the building St Mungo's was concealed in, and the next one over, Harry pulled the cloak off both of them and put Ginny down.

She reluctantly let go of her grip on his jumper and looked around. She shivered. Looking utterly lost. Harry felt another sob rise in his throat as he saw her there, in her white tattered nightdress, no shoes on her feet, instead, they were encased in huge white socks. Her hair blew across her face in the wind, and the cold morning light only enhanced the deathly pale of her skin, she looked like a ghost. Harry wondered hesitantly whether he had done the right thing; he quickly pushed the thought away, of course he had, Ginny needed to be with family if she had any chance of getting well again, and he was the closest thing she had left.

"Ginny?" Harry started, "Do you know who I am?" he continued, taking her hands and looking into her dull eyes. "Who am I Ginny?" he tried again. She just looked away, shivering, not wanting to meet his fierce gaze.

Taking his cloak off, Harry wrapped it around her, and putting his arm around her shoulders, they quickly walked down the alley, and emerged on a slightly busier street. Not wanting to risk calling the Knight Bus, when there would surely be Healers out looking for them, Harry flagged down a muggle taxi. Opening the door he ushered Ginny inside and got in after her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Where too mate?" the taxi driver asked loudly.

The significance of this question struck Harry like a ton of bricks. 'Where too?' he could go anywhere. Why did he have to stay in London, nothing kept him here anymore, he could go somewhere where Ginny would be safe, where she could get well again. When he had entered St Mungo's this morning, the only thought on his mind had been to get Ginny, out of that place; he had no idea what to do now. Harry thought quickly; _He couldn't make her live in his stuffy little flat; that would barely be better than leaving her in the hospital_. Making up his mind suddenly, Harry was resolved; _He could take Ginny to the flat, get some money from Gringotts, get her something to wear then they could leave-._

The taxi driver interrupted his thoughts:

"Look mate, we can sit 'ere all day, but you migh' wanna know I am runnin' the meter!"

"Yeah, Sorry!" Harry said, tightening his grip around Ginny he said loudly and clearly, as if he was flooing:

"Knightsbridge"

"Right." The taxi driver said, glancing in the mirrors before pulling out:

"Nice day" he commented to Harry as they sped down the crooked London streets, Harry just grunted, pulling his cloak around Ginny further, as she was still shivering:

"Suit yourself," the Driver said quietly, he turned the radio on loudly:

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt_

_I know_

_Going to smile and not get worried_

_I try but it shows_

_Anyone can make what I have built_

_And better now_

_Anyone can find the same white pills_

_That take my pain away_

_It's a lie_

_A kiss with open eyes_

_She's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me_

_Nevermind, these are hurried times_

_I can't let it bother me_

_I never thought I'd walk away from you_

_I did_

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment_

_Every time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw_

_It isn't hard_

_Anyone can say they're above this all_

_But it takes my pain away_

_It's a lie_

_A kiss with open eyes_

_She's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me_

_Nevermind, these are hurried times_

_I can't let it bother me._

* * *

"Oi, wake up!"

Harry awoke with a jolt, grabbing his wand and directing it towards the voice.

"Hey!" a indignant man shouted, "watch what you're doin' with that stick!"

Harry blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his brain, an angry looking man slowly came into focus, Harry shifted slightly, felt Ginny squirm next too him, it all came flooding back, the man was leaning towards him from the front of a taxi:

"That'll be £34.50. Please." He said menacingly, holding out a podgy hand, Harry fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a few notes; he pushed them towards the driver, muttering:

"Keep the change." He gripped Ginny under the arm, and pulling her out of the cab after him, supported her, whilst she leant towards him. She was fast asleep, Harry supposed it was the 'subduing charms' the witch had mentioned. He gritted his teeth angrily and looked around him; they were at least half a mile from Knightsbridge!

"Hey!" he shouted angrily, reaching out to hit the back of the black cab, the driver quickly revved up the engine and pulled out, so Harry's fist met nothing but air. "£34.50, and he doesn't even bloomin' take me all the way" Harry muttered angrily. Ginny slumped towards him and tightening his grip under her arm he began walking down the street, made immensely more difficult by the fact he was as good as carrying Ginny.

Just to make matters worse, he was about halfway down the street when the heavens opened, as they so often do, on London town.

Harry swore loudly.

An old lady waiting at a bus-stop 'tutted' loudly. Harry glared at her, she looked at him disapprovingly, and turned away with a 'humph!'

"Had a –bloody- 'nuff of old –bloody- women tutting at me" he wheezed, as he dragged Ginny up the rain soaked street, "they can stick their –bloody- 'tuts' where the sun don't shine!" He pushed his rain-soaked hair out of his eyes, earning a gasp from a young boy sheltering in a doorway, at the sight of his scar.

"Cool!" he whispered loudly.

About half an hour of physical torment later, Harry reached his small flat; he hurried the few remaining steps to the door and just put his key in the lock when the door swung inwards. Harry, who had been leaning Ginny against the door while he searched, one-handed for the key, couldn't stop himself falling with Ginny when the door opened. They landed in a heap on the faded, threadbare, red carpet.

"Oh! Mr Potter! I am sorry!" an elderly looking woman said, her hands at her mouth, although her eyes seemed to hold a cruel spark, that was very reminiscent of the look in Harry's Aunt Petunia's eyes when she had caught Mrs Jones doing something she shouldn't with the milkman.

"Its all right Mrs Parker! We're fine!" Harry said cheerfully, when he really felt like hitting the old bat over the head with her knitting bag. If he knew Mrs Parker, she'd been waiting there all day to see what he was up to, she'd opened the bloody door on purpose, probably to try and catch him in the act of something. Nosy old bag, he thought as she began to pick up her wool, which Ginny had caught on the way down and knocked about the floor.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, you get your wool" Harry muttered, pulling himself up, Ginny lay on her back underneath him, her eyes were open, eerily bright, as she stared up at him:

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs Parker said, craning her neck around Harry to get a better look at this mysterious young woman:

"Dead." Ginny said loudly, gazing at Harry, he could see the old sparks in her eyes, but he wasn't filled with a strange, calmness at the light, what he saw in Ginny's eyes, scared him..

"Dead." she repeated.

* * *

**And there was Chapter Two! Slightly longer! The chapters will get longer soon, these just need to be short, to show different stages! The song was 'Pain' by 'Jimmy Eat World' and its brilliant – although I do not own it, or the band in any way! I was listening to it whilst I wrote this chapter, and it just seemed right to have it in there somewhere!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I was so surprised to get 11! I love 11! It's a brilliant number! ;-P**

**J **

**IndiaInk**

**Aquitaineq**

**devilishly dreamy**

**Liliana-Suger**

**ahbahh **

**StarzLight**

**Yun Fei**

**Chaos Girly**

**Jomai**

**XBlackMoon-y**

**Thank You Very Much!**

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be out spending all my money!**

**Title: Lost Souls Forever**

**Summary: "I'm taking you home Gin..." he says quietly, "we're going home..." She gazes at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall. "Harry ..."**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! 23 now! Please don't feel scared to review I really appreciate any ideas/criticism or just nice encouragement people have! I'll try my best to start returning reviews of people who review me now! I had a hard week of school!! **

* * *

**Chapter three – Old Friends**

Harry shut the door of his flat loudly, after finally getting Ginny away from the slightly fearful gaze and many questions of Mrs Parker, she had leaned heavily against Harry as they went up the stairs. As soon as they reached the landing and he'd unlocked the door, she had let go of her grasp on him and walked into the small flat.

Harry turned around and watched her; she stood in the middle of the floor for a while before walking over to his radio in the corner, with barely disguised curiosity. Harry felt the corners of his mouth upturn slightly as one of his happiest memories came to the surface of his mind.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"Harry! What's this?"

"A radio, Ginny" he explained patiently, "press the red button and music comes on"

"Like mums wireless?" she questioned eagerly.

"Sort of" Harry said, grinning, not wanting to explain the complexities of a muggle radio to her at this point in time.

"So" he said conversationally, sitting down at the small table in the corner of the room, "how's school going?"

"Okay" Ginny muttered.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Did you know they made Charlene Trent Head Girl?" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, "do you have any idea what a total moron that girl is?"

"No" Harry said patiently, "but I expect you're going to tell me" he grinned slightly.

"She's an idiot" Ginny said matter-of-factly, "and a Hufflepuff. Need I say more?"

"No" Harry said, grinning widely now, "but at least you're Quidditch captain"

Ginny shot him a grumpy look. "I know. I never wanted to be Head Girl, I'm not Hermione! I just wish they'd chosen someone with half a brain!"

"Mmhmm" Harry said, from experience, trying not to smile at the angry 18 year old.

She looked at him, a frown on her face.

"What?"

"Kiss me" Harry said smiling widely.

Ginny grinned reluctantly and walked over to him, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Harry slid an arm around her waist and hugged her towards him.

"Does Ron know you're here?" Harry whispered, his warm breath reaching her ear through the long tresses of her hair.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Ginny had replied, kissing him once more.

_**-End of flashback-**_

* * *

The smile slowly faded from Harry's face; that was a long time ago.

Ginny was still at the radio, she pushed the red button, "On" she whispered quietly. Harry was immediately at her side as the music began to play softly. She looked up at him, worry on her features:

"On?"

"On" Harry said determinedly, reaching a hand around her shoulders, she jumped forwards, knocking the radio to the floor where it broke apart, the music coming to an abrupt halt. Ginny stared at it dumbly, Harry picked up the radio and replaced it on the shelf, he wouldn't need it any more anyway.

Taking her arm gently, he guided her to the back of the small sitting room, where there were two doors, opening one he lead her into a rather dingy bedroom, with a double bed pushed up against one wall, unmade. He walked her slowly over to the bed and she sat down wordlessly:

Harry knelt to her eyelevel and said quietly:

"I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back later, and then we can leave. Go somewhere safe".

Ginny looked dumbly out the window, Harry wasn't sure she'd heard a word he had said. He helped her lie down and tucked her under the covers:

"I'll be back soon" he whispered, kissing her brow softly, Ginny blinked, Harry could feel her gaze on his back as he walked out of the room. As a precaution he put a locking charm on her door and then, lighting a fire, he took a pinch of Floo powder from a pot on the kitchen side and stepped into the flames shouting loudly:

"Diagon Alley"

Harry watched the hundreds of fireplaces whiz past as he held his breath, not wanting to get ash in his mouth again. With a sudden jolt he flew right out of the fireplace and landed several feet away from the opening on the cool, hard cobbles of Diagon Alley. He turned his head and looked back at the fireplace angrily.

A rather large wizard was kneeling by the side of the fireplace, prodding the dirty brickwork with his wand and muttering as he looked in a thick book, with the words, 'What to do if you can't Floo' written across the top in faded lettering. He saw Harry picking himself up off the street, turned briefly and said:

"Essential maintenance"

"I'm sure," muttered Harry, walking off with a slight limp, trying to ignore two teenage witches giggling at him nearby. He strode quickly up the street, cursing the fact that people moved out of the way when he was walking anywhere, on the one day he needed to keep a low profile. Trying to look as uninteresting as possible, Harry lowered his head and walked into Gringotts.

Ten minutes later, he emerged, pulling his jacket around him as protection from the slight rain that was falling from the dark clouds, he strolled back down the street, thankful for the weather as most customers had disappeared into shops or cafes. Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron by the back door and began pushing his way through the hoards of damp bodies:

"Potter" a voice growled in the corner, Harry glanced over to a large fireplace, which had a squashy armchair pulled up next to it, a tall, balding wizard sat in it, fingers steepled, looking seriously at Harry.

With a sense of great foreboding, Harry shoved his way through the last few people and sat down in a chair which the other wizard conjured up for him, he faced the man with a small smile which was quickly wiped away when he said his next words:

"Saw you at St Mungo's this morning."

Harry bit his lip.

"Really" he said, trying and failing miserably to sound casual.

"Visiting Ginny." It was more of a statement than a question, but Harry answered nonetheless:

"Yes"

"About time" the wizard said leaning forward. Fixing Harry with a steely gaze, he looked serious for a moment and said quietly:

"The Minister wants me to have a word with you."

Harry looked up, startled:

"Wha-?"

The other man held up his hand for silence, and then he did something very uncharacteristic for the solemn wizard. And smiled slightly: "He wants to know why a patient has gone missing from St Mungos. A very high profile patient as a matter-of-fact." He looked at Harry, as if waiting for an answer. Harry felt very defensive under that gaze, and moving back slightly he said quietly, glancing around to check no-one was listening:

"There is a patient missing from the hospital."

"Aha." The other wizard said, his eyes lighting up, "I suppose you had nothing to do with it though? Harry Potter wouldn't be so stupid, especially now he's an auror."

Harry grinned:

"No, he wouldn't be so stupid."

"If I was the patient" the other wizard said, contemplating the ceiling, "I'd get out of London for a while, see if I can't _feel better_" he added fixing Harry with a knowing gaze.

"I think that's what I would do too." Harry replied, a worried frown briefly crossing his face.

"Well" said the other man briskly standing up, "I'd better inform the minister that you know nothing about this escaped patient, and notify the Healers of course."

"You'd better," said Harry, standing up as well, "I wouldn't want people thinking bad of me" the other wizard smiled slowly, pulling on a thick black robe, he held out a hand and Harry shook it:

"Thanks Kingsley," he said, smiling.

"I think you should take some time off Mr Potter, have a holiday." He said in reply, before sweeping out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry smiled after him. A voice behind him broke into his thoughts:

"Drink, Mr Potter?" Harry turned around and saw Tom the barman, grinning toothlessly up at him.

"I'd better not Tom" Harry said kindly before strolling out onto the wet street.

* * *

**Thought I'd put these at the end!**

**Desipoplover13**: Thank you for reviewing! I promise I will review 'Harry Potter and Me' at some point! Its just so difficult to get around to it! Horoscopes are on their way!

**Lifeisgood**: Thank you!

**Sweetpixi**: Thank you!

**PotterNerd**: She is 'slightly' crazy at the moment, for reasons you will find out later!

**Nia88**: Thank you! Hopefully that was a bit more cheerful!

**Marah** **Weasley**: Thank you too! I will try my hardest to update regularly!

**Yun Fei**: Thank you!

**Annmarie Aspasia**: Thank you, again, hopefully this one won't be so scary, mad Ginny creeps me out a bit as well!

**IceSugarHigh**: Not _Exactly_ ...

**Fanfictionpolice/suck**: Thanks for replying and your story was really good! If you want me to beta some stuff for you I really don't mind! My emails on my profile. I worked out how to make it appear!

**SanityEscapesMe**: Thank you!

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Over the sea

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, apart from a rather interesting looking 4 week old packet of Gum, that went through the washing machine.**

**Title: Lost Souls Forever**

**Summary: "I'm taking you home Gin..." he says quietly, "we're going home..." She gazes at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall. "Harry ..."**

* * *

**Thank you all SO much for all the reviews, I am totally blown away! 52! **

**In answer to a recurring question in the reviews, I cannot yet tell you why Ginny is 'mad'; you will find out soon, you just have to be patient!**

**A Harry and GInny Dreamer: **Sorry I didn't email you! I only just noticed that's what it said on your review! I'm sorry though but aside from the fact that Ginny is a bit crazy at the moment for reasons you will find out later, I cannot reveal any more of the story or else I will ruin it for you!! Very Sorry, but all will be explained!

**Paranoidish: **Now I think about it, I suppose it did sound a bit more like Moody! Never mind, we don't know a whole lot about Kingsley anyway, and recent events (in my fic) may have changed him ...

* * *

He headed quickly down the road until he arrived at a small red telephone box, typing the right number in, as he'd seen Mr Weasley do so long ago, he soon entered the Atrium, it was swarming with wizards, Harry weaved his way through, and headed up to the small office he used to share with his partner. He entered and closed the door, the office contained two desks and a couple of filing cabinets, one desk was piled with paper, reports and god-knows what, the other desk was completely empty, polished to unnatural shine, chair tucked in neatly. Harry avoided looking at the desk and he would until they finally assigned him a new partner, although no one would ever replace the old one: 

_**-Flashback-**_

"She definitely likes me Harry," a confident voice was saying loudly through the shuffling of papers, Harry lifted his head slowly off the desk and looked blearily up at his partner, pulling a napkin off his face.

"We're going out to dinner" the same voice continued, "she's getting time off at the hospital"

"Oh?" Harry said, trying to sound interested and failing as he half-heartedly shuffled a few papers around.

"What's wrong with you?" the voice said, the sound of a quill scratching away stopped.

"T-t-tired" Harry yawned, swilling down some coffee and making a face as he realised it was cold.

"You didn't have to go and help Ginny last night. Honestly, she's so selfish sometimes, keeping you up all night" the quill scratching resumed as he spoke.

"I didn't mind" Harry said, trying to hide a smirk.

"His partner looked at him curiously, and Harry hastily wiped the smile off his face and ran a hand through his already messy hair:

"So you and Hermione are going on a date?" he asked.

"Yep! His partner said proudly, he looked worried for a moment, "but don't tell her that! I think she thinks it's a friendly drink, until I make my move" he said in a 'would be' come-to-bed voice, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry snorted and ignored the hurt look of his friend:

"Ron, Ron, Ron" he sighed, laying his head back on the table.

"Well, you don't seem to be having much luck with the ladies!" Ron scorned, "I swear you haven't been out with a girl for at least two years! Except Hermione ob-"he stopped in his tracks and sent Harry a suspicious look. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron's expression cleared:

"Well?" he demanded

"What?!" Harry whined, squeezing his eyes closed, "what are you going to do tonight?" Ron prompted, "When me and Hermione are on our date," he added, smirking.

"Helping Ginny" Harry muttered.

"Again?" Ron said surprised, "Look Harry, I'll have a word with her, it's not fair her guilt-tripping you into helping her decorate-"

"It's ok!" Harry interrupted a little too quickly, there was an uncomfortable silence, and Ron seemed to be thinking. All of a sudden his expression changed and he jumped out of his seat sending an inkbottle flying:

"YOU! YOU'RE DATING MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Ron-" Harry tried to explain, the door suddenly opened and Ginny was stood there, her red hair looking slightly windswept about her shoulders and a blush in her cheeks, looking between them she said to Harry:

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee?"

Ron slammed his hand down onto the table:

"YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Point?" Ginny said coolly, Ron opened his mouth to retort and Harry let his head fall onto the desk again.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Harry smiled wryly, that had taken some explaining to Ron, all those late nights spent 'decorating' Ginny's new flat. He had gotten over it in the end, although Harry would never forget, standing in the Weasley living room, all the Weasley boys, arrayed in front of him, cross-armed and frowning, while an ecstatic Mrs Weasley started making wedding plans.

He tore his gaze away from the empty desk and went over to his own, pulling various bit of paper, quills and other auror-related items out he shoved them in his bag and headed for the exit.

In no time at all, he was back outside his flat, explaining to Mrs Parker who 'that girl' was:

"She's a friend, who I'm going away with", he explained patiently.

"You're going away?" she said suspiciously

"For a little while" Harry answered, glancing anxiously at the stairs.

"Well, give me your keys and I'll water your plants," she said, holding out her claw like fingers.

"Don't have any plants," Harry said calmly

"Well, I'll need to feed the cat" she said.

"Since when have I had a cat?" Harry said looking at the old woman in astonishment.

"Well you never tell me anything," she muttered, "for all I know you might have! That brute of a dog would probably have eaten it anyway" she sniffed, looking at him reproachfully.

"What dog?" Harry questioned rubbing his temple.

"The big black one" she said waving a hand vaguely. "Knocked over my bin. I had to throw my best saucepan at it-" sensing she was going to go into a tirade about dented saucepans, Harry quickly jumped in:

"Anyway, I'd better go! Packing!" he bounded up the stairs, she shouted after him:

"Where are you going?"

"Germany!" Harry yelled back, thinking of the first name in his head.

"What's the dial code!" she shouted, "in case of fire-"her words were cut off as Harry shut his door.

He took his bag off his shoulder, and fishing about in the corner found a suitcase. Going quietly into his bedroom he noted Ginny was asleep and tiptoeing over to his wardrobe, he pulled out an armful of muggle clothes, which he'd proudly bought with his first paycheque, then he'd had a wonderful afternoon burning all his/Dudley's old clothes in the Weasleys garden.

He shoved all of them into the suitcase as well as a few books, his wand and everything in his bag he'd brought from the Ministry. He put the wizarding money in his suitcase as well, and the muggle money in his back pocket. When all the packing was done, he zipped up the suitcase and stood it by the door, ready to go.

Glancing up at the clock Harry thought quickly, they really needed to go as soon as possible, but he didn't want to drag Ginny down past Mrs Parker again, it was 4.30 now, if they waited until 8.00, she'd be safely in her flat watching Eastenders for a least half an hour. He ran a hand through his hair worryingly and began going through his apartment once again; packing some old photo albums that might be useful for Ginny to look at.

At 7.00, he went back into his bedroom and roused Ginny gently; she sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes:

"We're going to go away now Ginny, I need you to get dressed." She looked at him disapprovingly and Harry was caught off guard for a minute, at the unusual sight of expression in her hazel eyes, pulling himself together he held out a pair of small jeans and one of his old jumpers. She took them hesitantly and lifted her arms up; Harry stared for a minute, before grasping the nightdress at the bottom and pulling it gently over her head.

He helped her put the jumper on over her faded red T-Shirt and then pulled the jeans on, securing them with a belt. She looked a lot better now, the jumper was a bit long for her arms, but all in all it seemed to fit quite well. Harry hesitated for a minute, before he took a comb from his bedside draw and sitting down carefully behind her he began combing her waist-length hair slowly, she flinched a few times when he got a knot, and kept leaning back onto him, but soon he was finished and helping her up they walked back into the sitting room. Harry picked up the suitcase, opening the door. Ginny walked down the stairs, shuffling slightly in the oversized trainers Harry had given her.

When they reached he last step before they had to go past Mrs Parkers flat, Harry put his finger to his lips and said 'Sssshhhh!" quietly, Ginny gave him a hesitant smile, before tiptoeing slowly over to the door, she fiddled around with the handle for a while before it clicked open, turning around she gave Harry a proud smile, which her returned, and they crept out of the house, Harry locked the door, then for the second time that day, hailed a taxi.

"Waterloo Station" he told the driver as Ginny got in the taxi, he pulled the suitcase into the back with them and they set off for the station. Ginny looked nervously out of the window, one hand clenched on the seat.

A soon as they arrived, Harry bought two tickets for Dover, manoeuvring Ginny quickly through the station they soon got on the train, and a little while later they were safe, speeding through the countryside, Ginny leaning against Harry, her eyes were closed, but he was sure she wasn't sleeping. When they arrived in Dover in the early hours of the morning, they went down to the docks, and Harry handed over the two tickets for France he had ordered a week before and they boarded the huge ferry.

He had booked rooms, as he was not sure what Ginny would be like when they boarded the boat, they immediately headed downstairs. Looking out of the porthole as the White Cliffs of Dover became smaller and smaller, Harry felt a surge of relief, and a tinge of loneliness, he was leaving his home, even though he had many bad memories, Britain would always be home, and he would always love it, and after all, most of the people of that Island believed he was their saviour. With the guiltiness, tugging at his heart, he turned from the window; Ginny was sitting on one of the beds looking up at him curiously.

He smiled at her, and sitting down next to her, he hesitantly leant his head on her shoulder, she smiled at him warmly, Harry felt himself drift off to sleep and was only vaguely aware that his head was resting on her lap, and her slender fingers were running through his messy brown hair, Harry was just starting to drift off, warm and comfortable when he swore he heard a soft voice singing:

_Weasley is our King ..._

* * *

**Please don't feel scared to review I really appreciate any ideas/criticism or just nice encouragement people have!**


	5. Seasickness

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be out spending all my money!**

**Title: Lost Souls Forever**

**Summary: "I'm taking you home Gin..." he says quietly, "we're going home..." She gazes at him blankly, before turning her head slowly back to the wall. "Harry ..."**

* * *

**Eeek! Sorry for the lack of updates! I have been quite busy with school etc, so the next chapter shouldn't be too long – depending on when I write it!**

**Hope you enjoy this and I know it moves a bit fast towards the end, but the reason for that will all be explained …**

* * *

A short while later, Harry returned to consciousness, he stretched out in his bed and yawned loudly, keeping his eyes shut for the maximum amount of time he could, he heard a low rumbling nearby and his eyes snapped open in surprise. He was in the small cabin of the boat, he leaned back down and closed his eyes, letting it all flood back-: 

"Ginny!" he darted out of bed, the clock on the wall showed it was about noon, and they were cruising along at a fast pace, through the shining grey-green waters of the English Channel. Harry's glance darted about the room, Ginny wasn't there.

He dived into the small bathroom. Empty. Grabbing his shoes, he flung open the door and ran off down the long corridor, causing a waiter to drop several plates of room service. Without even stopping Harry shouted:

"Sorry!" over his shoulder and carried on running, after 10 minutes on this fruitless search he found himself near a door leading to the front deck of the boat, gripped with fear, he pulled open the door leading to the outside and let it bang back into its frame, he gave a huge sigh of relief as he spotted the only person on the deck of the ferry, Ginny was staring into the waters of the Channel, her long, wavy red hair was flowing about her head, looking more healthy than it had done in that cold street outside St Mungo's, he realised with shock that she must've had a shower, and changed her clothes, she was wearing some of his very old, therefore very small combat trousers which hung loosely about her hips and was swathed in a the thick Weasley jumper that Mrs Weasley had made him during fourth year, with the picture of the Horntail stitched neatly on.

"Ginny?" he said cautiously, as he approached the bar she was leaning heavily on. He found himself sway as he neared the edge of the ship, the wind was buffeting them both heavily, and Harry held tightly onto the rail. He looked down into the white surf that was being created as the ship cut through the icy water and felt a wave of nausea wash over him, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the rhythmic swaying motion of the ferry.

Ginny was holding onto the rail with one hand, the other dangling uselessly at her side:

"Scared?" she asked clearly.

Harry looked up quickly, his eyes jumping open, when another bout of sickness washed over him he quickly steadied himself. Feeling it would probably be better to just talk with her, he answered:

"Sick"

"I was sick," she answered, letting go of the rail and leaning forward to stare into the water:

"Ginny, hold on!" Harry said, grabbing her hand, whilst using the other to hold the side of the boat so tightly his knuckles were numb.

She smiled wanly, and taking his hand she lead him back inside, when they were back in the relative safety of the ship, the door slammed shut and the roar of the icy wind stopped, Harry sat down, looking extremely white.

"You're supposed to be brave" she said accusingly, looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Harry smiled, feeling slightly better now that they were back inside:

"You've got a bit more talkative."

She frowned.

Suddenly the reason why, hit Harry like a ton of bricks, 'Subduing Charms!' The Healers words came back to him:

"_she's violent, unpredictable"_

He glanced at her looking for any sign that she was going to attack someone, she looked remarkably docile and smiled gently at him, and he couldn't resist smiling back:

"Lets go back to the cabin" he said quietly, standing, he steadied himself and took her hand, leading her back to their small room, she walked in and sat down immediately:

"I'm Hungry" she demanded, like a spoilt teenager, Harry thought, then realised with a jolt, she wasn't much more than a teenager, it seemed like such a long time ago, they had been young. But they still were.

"Stay here" Harry said warningly, and I'll get you some food. Ginny pouted. Harry left the room and looking furtively around him he cast the Alohomora spell on the door and strolled off up the corridor.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was sitting cross-legged on the bed eating as if there was no tomorrow, she devoured several sandwiches, two bottles of water and was now eating a selection of cakes, Harry smiled at her fondly, she had been like this at Bill and Fleurs engagement party, but so had the rest of the Weasley boys, they just could not contain themselves when it came to cake.

Ginny put the rest of the cake in her mouth and gave as satisfied sigh, rubbing her stomach happily, Harry leaned forward, and with his thumb wiped off a bit of icing around her lips, before he could stop himself he had moved his thumb so it was brushing her lips, they were still as soft as ever, and in some kind of daze, Harry leaned closer to her and kissed her, gently at first, but when she began to respond he deepened the kiss and before either of them knew what was happening they were lying next to each other on the bed, blindly pressing their faces towards each other, she tasted like the cake she had just eaten, Harry thought with a smile. It was just like it had always been, when he kissed Ginny, everything was fine, he had hope, the world wasn't so bad after all.

Ginny moaned slightly underneath him, and Harry shifted his weight so he wasn't lying on her arm. Ginny stopped the kiss and looked over to him lazily, running her hand down the side of his cheek:

"I thought you said we were visiting mum and dad this weekend"

* * *

_**-flashback-**_

"Harry! Come on!" Ginny shouted, pulling on a pair of thick black gloves, Harry came running down the stairs, tripped on his shoelaces and landed face first on the welcome mat.

"My boyfriend" Ginny said, in a sarcastically proud voice, she reached down and helped him up.

"Are you ready then?" she said kissing him lightly, "Mum'll kill us if we're late again"

"I'm ready my beautiful one!" Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued pulling on her gloves, carefully pulling it over the beautiful engagement ring Harry had given her a few days previously:

"Mums going to be so excited!" Ginny squealed, gazing lovingly at Harry, "I thought we could walk in and I'd take my gloves off, she's been looking at my hand very time I've seen her for the last year!"

"I know!" Harry replied, helping her into her coat, "she's been dropping hints like Fred and George drop dungbombs!"

Ginny poked her tongue out and they strolled out of Harry's small house and soon arrived at Kings Cross Station, they went into Platform 7 ½ and Ginny got onto the train:

"Potter!" a voice shouted, and a blonde haired man ran up to him.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, pausing and shaking the other mans hand.

"Draco." Ginny said more warily, leaning against the train door.

"Hi" Draco said breathlessly, "there's been an emergency at the Ministry, Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade, they caught two of them, Moody wants you in now!"

"They attacked Hogsmeade!" Ginny said looking worried, "was anyone hurt?"

"Few" Draco said vaguely, turning from Ginny he addressed Harry, "we'd better go"

"Do you want me to come?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on Harry's back.

"We'll be fine!" Harry said, "go and see your mum and tell her I'll be up on the next train I can get!" he said, kissing her.

They began walking off quickly and the doors shut on Ginny, Harry turned and waved as she searched for a seat. She couldn't seem to shake of a nagging worrying feeling but as the train pulled out she dismissed it and searching in her bag, began to read the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

"So what exactly happened?" Harry said briskly as they turned out of the station.

"This way" Draco said, ushering Harry into a dirty building, "Rosmerta was hurt and a couple of students skiving off school were caught in the crossfire, but the two Death Eaters we caught had some very interesting information"

"What's that?" Harry asked as they turned into a small room, he glanced around for a fireplace to Floo from, "where's the-"

"He turned around and saw Draco grinning at him maniacally:

"Draco …" Harry started, he tried to walk back towards the door, sick fear making him claustrophobic, Malfoy neatly sidestepped into the door-frame, blocking the exit.

"No-one attacked Hogsmeade." Harry stated the realisation hitting him like a hammer.

Draco shook his head slowly:

"Foolish Potter" he said quietly, "always underestimated me, always got everything you wanted at a moments notice in the Ministry"

"Draco-" Harry tried to interrupt but Draco hissed:

"Fool! Did you think I'd ever forgive you for what you did to my father! You took away the only people I ever loved. Now its your turn!"

"Draco look!" Harry tried to reason with him, "hurting me isn't going to solve anything!"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you" he said slowly, "well, maybe a little"

"Then why?" Harry questioned desperately, retreating from Draco, who he could now see, after several minutes of fumbling for his wand, that Draco had it.

"Happy Engagement Potter" Malfoy said raising the wands:

"Gin-" Harry started, and then it was all black.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously propping himself up on his elbows. 

"We're going to see them to tell them about us being engaged" she said, snuggling into his chest.

Harry felt sick. But this time it was nothing to do with the sea.

* * *

**I'd love it if you could possibly find it in your hearts to review me …**


End file.
